onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/658 Prediction
Ok, BLS is MIA, I'm bored, and I had one or two slight musings about the giant toddlers. Time for a prediction. If you came here for a laugh, might I suggest one of my other blogs. Title: Mother May I Cover: From the Decks of the World - Water 7: Happa's Parts Emporium. *P 1 Franky: Why are these children so giant!? Samurai head: Why are they on an island like this!? Giant Girl (GG1): Eeeeeek! Tiny people. They look scary! *P 2 Giant kid with soccer ball (GB1): I'll squash'em! He walks over and gets ready to step on Nami. Sanji: NO WAY! He does a spinning kick, hitting the bottom of the foot and the kid doubles back in pain. GB1: Owweeeeee! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *P 3 Nami: Please, don't cry. Sanji wasn't trying to hurt you. He was just protecting me, weren't you, Sanji? Sanji: Sorry. Nami: Apologize for real, dammit! She hits him in the head. GG1: I was right, they are scary. Nami: Wait, we aren't here to hurt you. We're kind of lost. *P 4 Chopper: That's right. Here, I'm a doctor. Let me have a look at your foot. GG1: I'm telling mother! (He runs away, dropping the soccer ball) Sanji: Everyone, get out of the way! Geaul Shoot (pun on Veau Shoot)! He jumps up, and kicks the ball away and across the room into the wall, missing another child's head by mere centimeters. GB2 (Tearing up): Huhehuhehuhehuhehuhehuheh..... *P 5 Nami (hitting him again): You should not be allowed around small children! Franky: Sanji, maybe you should take a back seat for now. Nami (turning to the girl): I'm sorry about this. Can you tell me where we are? GG1: Umm, well, we're in the playroom. W-wh-what are you? Nami: We're humans, except Chopper (holds him up to her). He's a reindeer. Are you giants? *P 6 GG1: Um...we're... GB3 (the chubby kid behind and to the right of GG1): That's what the faceless men tell us. Franky: Faceless? Do you mean the guys in those suits? GB3: Y-yeah. GG2: Hey, you little toy people have to hide! Mother is coming! GG1: Hurry! She scoops up the group in her hands and deposits them in a nearby box. *P 7 Robin: Well, I guess we might as well check out those mountains. Maybe we can get a better view from the top of one of them. Luffy: WHEN DID IT GET SO COLD!!? Zoro: This is one weird island. Usopp: I wonder if that lake water is potable. That hot side left me parched. Luffy: Yeah, me too. Usopp gets to the lake and drinks and splashes water on his face. He then dunks his head in. *P 8 Zoro: Is the water that good? Usopp has been under for well over half a minute. Usopp's head suddenly emerges Usopp: Guys! You have to come see this! Luffy: What is it Usopp? Usopp (points to the bottom): Look! Everyone looks at the bottom and gasps. *P 9 Robin: The bottom of the lake, I see my reflection! But how is that possible? Luffy: Maybe someone dropped a mirror. Robin (taking some small bottles and a scraper from her bag): Zoro, could you go down and collect some soil samples from the bottom of the lake for me? The water only looks about 10-15 feet deep. Zoro: Sure He takes the bottles and jumps down. Luffy: I wonder why this lake is here. Robin: It could be that... ???: Wraaaawk! *P 10 Robin: What was that? Usopp: Could it be.... Luffy: What? Before anyone can say anything, the mysterious bird person Usopp saw from earlier swoops down and grabs Luffy by the back of his shirt. Luffy: Hey! What's going on! Usopp: Luffy!!! Robin: Don't worry, I got this. Quatro Fleur.... ???: Wraaaawk! The bird person flaps its wings and suddenly takes off with great speed, sending a large backblast at the Straw Hats. *P 11 Robin: Darn, it got away. Zoro (coming out of the lake): What did I miss? Usopp: A giant bird got Luffy! Zoro: Really? Boy that takes me back (all the way back to chapter 3). Usopp: This is no time for a nostalgia trip! We gotta save Luffy! Zoro: You're right. This way, guys. Usopp: That's the wrong way! *P 12 Nami: I wonder who this "mother" is that everyone is talking about. Samurai head: I must admit, I had never even fathomed that such a place existed on this island. ???: Well, children, what is this i hear from Brandon about tiny mice causing a ruckus? Brandon: It's true, mother. One of them even kicked me in the foot. Mother: Oohohohh, Brandon. Don't tell mother fibs now. Hmm, but yes, I am aware now of an odd presence in this room. *P 13 Mother: Gather 'round, children. We're going to have an extra special story time today. All the children sit at mother's feet, looking very obedient. Mother (pulls out a giant tome (keep in mind that the story is being shown as if it were a flashback)): This story is called The Children of Stromberg. There once was a widow, who lived in the forest with her nine children. *P 14 One day, she met a prince, who was so enamored by the widow he let her and her children live in his golden castle in Stromberg. The woman told her children to be on their best behavior at all times. One day, the widow found out that some of her children had been stealing from the palace and was very displeased. In order to find out who was responsible, she threatened to send all of them to war if the culprits did not confess. *P 15 Children (chanting in unison, eyes glazed over): Mother mother will not harm me. To wrong her is to join the army. Mother mother must settle the score. Without her we would go to war. Mother: Finally, one of the children who had seen her siblings steal, stood up and pointed to the culprits. GG2 (gets up as if in a trance, points to GG1): She was one of the ones responsible. Mother: And so the child confessed and then took her mother to where she had hidden the stolen valuables. GG1 gets up, also in a trance-like state, and walks over to where she put the box with the Straw Hats. *P16 Mother: Bring that over here, Gretel. Gretel walks back with the box. Mother: Do you wish to show mother how you play with your toy? Gretel nods. Mother: Then play, my dear. Gretel turns the box, revealing a crank on one side. She begins to turn it and light music is heard. *P 17 Nami: What's that? Do you hear something? Chopper: Yeah, someone's singing something: ...ased the...sel. Sanji: I have a bad feeling about this. Singing is heard: ....the....audit...gryphon. Mother: Pop goes the weasel. *P 18 The Straw Hats are thrown from the box and onto the floor. In a shot covering almost the entire page, they look up and see an old woman wearing an apron and old dress in a rocking chair as the children all around them stare. An infobox reads "Head of ground troops for the island takeover division and second in command of the Big Mom Pirates: Mother Goose. Bounty: 472,000,000." Mother Goose: Well, well, well, what have we here? Category:Blog posts